sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aleena the Antelope
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Aleena |Full Name =Aleena the Antelope |Nicknames =Ali |Age =21 |Gender =Female |Species =Mobian/Sable Antelope |Alignment =Lawful Good |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height =3'3" |Weight = |Description ='Fur:' , black and white;Hair: Black;Eyes: ;Horns: |Birthplace = |Current Residence = |Relatives = |Affiliations =Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters;Sharpshoot Clan |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Efrika Egg Army |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Freedom Fighter |Skills = |Abilities =Advanced combat;Powerful Kicks;Great speed |Powers =Sap Sipper - Genetic Ability |Weaponry = }} is a member of the Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A slim and decently fit antelope who stands a little over three feet tall, Aleena has a medium-length snout, medium-length, diamond-shaped ears, and medium-sized horns that curve backwards. She also has a fairly short tail that ends in a tuft of longer fur. Her fur is primarily in color, with white facial markings near her eyes and a white throat, chest, stomach and inner thighs; the tips of her ears, as well as the tip of her tail, are black in color. Her hair, which is medium-length and tied back in a high ponytail, is black in color, and her eyes are in color. Her horns are also in color. Her attire is quite simple, consisting of a tank top, khaki shorts and hiking boots, as well as a band to tie her hair up in a ponytail. History Abilities As an antelope, Aleena is fast on her feet, and has strong legs as well; her legs are, in fact, her greatest weapon, as she can launch powerful kicks with them. Her good speed and strong legs also allow her to deliver staggering headbutts using her curved horns. Genetic Ability: Sap Sipper Aleena's Genetic Ability of Sap Sipper triggers whenever she comes into contact with a Nature-aligned technique. Any Nature abilities, from weak techniques like Bullet Seed to more powerful attacks like Frenzy Plant, are simply absorbed into her body and gives a slight, temporary boost to her muscles, bolstering her physical strength by about 10% for each Nature-aligned technique that affects her. However, the total power gain caps at about a 50% increase; subsequent activations of Sap Sipper only give her the immunity. However, this also makes her immune to all Nature-aligned support-based techniques used by allies, and she cannot benefit from any of the positive effects except for the minor strength boost. Opponents who bear the Genetic Ability of Mold Breaker are also able to get past her own Genetic Ability and harm her with a Nature-aligned technique, as is anyone who is able to simply suppress her Genetic Ability in the first place. Resistances Aleena has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. Her Genetic Ability makes her practically invulnerable to the Element of Nature. She is also quite agile, able to dodge slow-moving opponents and attacks with ease. Weaknesses Aleena has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. Her defenses are subpar, forcing her to rely on her agility to survive. If her Genetic Ability is suppressed somehow, she becomes vulnerable to Nature-aligned attacks. Also, if her legs are injured or retrained somehow, her combat potential drops drastically, as her main form of combat is via kicking; while her upper body is decently strong to allow for headbutting, she has little power in her punches, due to her inexperience in fighting with her fists. Friends and Foes Friends *'Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters' - **'Rikardo Sandblinder' - **'Nero the Viper' - **'Bianca the Turaco' - **'Shishi the Meerkat' - **'Nyarai the Aardwolf' - **'Tendaji the Cheetah' - Allies *'Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters' - **'Rikardo Sandblinder' - **'Nero the Viper' - **'Bianca the Turaco' - **'Shishi the Meerkat' - **'Nyarai the Aardwolf' - **'Tendaji the Cheetah' - *'Sharpshoot Clan' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Efrika Egg Army' - Family Romance Personality A strong-willed and extroverted woman with a love for being active. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters Category:Antelopes Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities